Lily Sweeting (FHR)
Characteristics Lily is a girl with a lot of passion for singing, dancing and performing, a lot of talent, but also a big load of anxiety. She's usually very positive-minded but sometimes gets freaked out and even a little depressed about the smallest things because of her self-doubt and insecurity. Lily is very thoughtful and thinks before she speaks, rarely insulting people actively. Background Lily's parents gave her up for adoption right after she was born. During the first years of her life, Lily was passed from one family to the other through the foster care system. No family has been a right fit so far, though. When she was 8, Lily fled from a foster family and was taken in by an orphanage. She has been living there ever since. Story New Beginnings Lily is first seen entering then the school hallway when she suddenly gets slushied in front of everyone and goes into an anxiety attack, running into the girls bathrooms where she meets Maya,who tries to comfort her. Lily sings Lullaby For An Insomniac to herself to try and calm herself down and leaves the bathroom, where Nathan passes her, glaring at her angrily, which confuses her. When she approaches her locker, she sees LILY IS A SLUT. written on it in red lip stick and some girls laughing behind her, when she turns to see who it is, they run off, when she spots a Glee Club audition poster, she decided to audition herself. Lily later audition with On My Own from Les Miserables and mid-way through has an anxiety attack, which causes her to run off stage, but, to her surprise she is still accepted into the Glee Club and celebrates with the other members. One-Two Step Lily marches to a seat at the front of the choir room and sits front and center, then she tries to help decide a name for the Glee Club, agreeing with Angelika when they come up with "The Note-Worthy". She later performs in a recruitment number (One-Two Step) and ends up getting slushied with the other members of the Glee Club. Lily is then in the bathroom when they are washing slushie out of their hair. Lily later seems happy that Zach and Sydney joined the Glee Club What Do You Mean? Lily is sitting in Glee Club when Joe sits next to her, but claims it doesn't mean he likes her. She then says that the Glee Club doesn't have enough experience for Invitationals, which she then says they should spend a few days practising and join in on a performance of Get Weird with the rest of the Glee Club. She later suggests they strip it down for Invitationals and sing a slower song, which Joe says would kill the audience and she then proclaims she is the leader of the group, which Joe also disagrees with. Saddened, she sings Cough Syrup to herself. Later, Joe makes up with Lily and says they should be co-captains, which Lily is happy about. Lily, along with the other members of The Note-Worthy, performs Sax at the Invitationals. In the last minutes of the episode, Lily gets in a car with an older man, which Alison takes notice of. We're Not Done Lily, along with Angelika, Maya and Sydney, sings back-up for Kyle during Perfect Day. Later, she overhears Kyle and Maya talking about Kyle's stint in rehabilitation and decides to do some research on it for the sake of the team. She visits her cousin Tim in rehab and gets some intel on Kyle. Meanwhile, Lily is receiving regular text messages, calling her a slut, from an unknown number, which confuses and depresses her. She later confronts Kyle about his history in rehab but gets called off for snooping on him. Lily, along with Joe, questions Maya about Kyle. When Kyle apologizes to the group later, Lily forgives him. At the end of the episode, she sings back-up during Fix You. Take Me Or Leave Me Lily is the last to talk into the choir room, noticing the tense atmosphere after Kyle trashed Sydney's house. She takes part in the discussion about the musical themed week lesson and the question of whether they should do a school musical in order to recruit people. She is completely irrelevant throughout the rest of the episode lmao. Big Fat Blitz Lily notices the tension between Joe, Nate and Zach during Glee club. She's shocked at Mrs. Clark's threat to disband the club. After the lesson, she approaches Zach and asks him what's wrong, offering him her support as a friend, making Zach smile. Later, she performs I'm So Excited with the rest of the group during glee club rehearsal. Lily witnesses Zach being bullied by his former team-mates and comforts him afterwards but when she playfully teases him about his confessed crush on a guy, Zach yells at her to stop it, which leaves Lily hurt. The next day, during class, Zach and Lily apologize to each other and make up. Lily explains to Zach about bisexuality, which is what Zach is. She then performs Hold On along with the others during rehearsal. We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off When a big fight breaks out in the choir room, Lily is among the ones insulted and hurt. She storms out of the choir room into the empty auditorium and sings Heavily Broken to herself. When the entire club is locked in the choir room over the weekend, she starts understanding people better. She sticks up for Joe when the others pressure him, sings I Bruise Easily with him and the two start a close friendship. She performs We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off with the rest of The Note-Worthy at the end of the episode. Secrets and Lies Lily is sat between Joe and Zach in the choir room when Mrs. Clark announces the week's lesson plan. Lily plans on performing a confident number when she receives another "slut" text, disheartening her, but she won't tell the others about it. She then comforts Joe when he confesses his feelings for Emma aren't real. When Joe, Nate and Zach find out about the texts Lily has been receiving, they encourage her to embrace the strong, beautiful girl she is, she thus performs Fight Song, which starts in the cafeteria and ends in the choir room, where she receives applause but has an angry breakdown upon receiving another text. Mrs. Clark, along with Joe, Nate and Zach, tries to help her, but Lily waves the topic off. She, along with the rest of the Note-Worthy, performs Black Magic at the pep rally and cheers for Joe after his performance with the cheerios. At the end of the episode, she performs Don't Be So Hard On Yourself with the rest of the group during rehearsals. The Bitch Song An up-beat Lily enters the school and performs Kids In America with the rest of the Note-Worthy. When she receives another "slut"-text during glee club, though, she flips her shit and confronts the others. When none of them seem to be supportive of her, she storms outside and sings The Outside to herself. She's sitting on the bleachers with Zach when Joe joins them. Both of them seem unconcerned by her text message issue. She is, however, worried for Zach when he is thrown into a dumpster. Later, during glee club, she gives a little speech about trust and tells them that she doesn't think any of them is the one sending those messages. Lily, along with Joe, then leads Breathless for rehearsals. Next To Normal TBA Relationships Joe Sweeting Lily and Joe start off on the wrong foot, Joe having some sort of a hatred for Lily, but they eventually make up and become self-proclaimed co-captains of "The Note-Worthy". They seem to still bicker throughout the episodes but finally embrace a close friendship when they realize they're very similar about how they handle their private issues. Together with Nate and Zach, they seem to form a quartet-friendship. Zach Birch Lily and Zach start a close friendship when Lily begins to support and educate Zach through his struggle with bisexuality. They tend to comfort each other in times of need. Jackie St. Clare TBA Songs Solos Kate-Nash-Lullaby-For-An-Insomniac-kate-nash-34319465-306-306.jpg|Lullaby For An Imsomniac (New Beginnings) Original.jpg|On My Own Young the Giant - Cough Syrup.jpg|Cough Syrup (What Do You Mean?) The-secret-life-of.jpg|Heavily Broken (We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off) Fight_Song_by_Rachel_Platten.png|Fight Song (Secrets and Lies) Taylor-Swift-The-Outside.jpg|The Outside (The Bitch Song) Duets 220px-04_ibruiseeasily.jpg|I Bruise Easily (with Joe) TheCorrs-Sing13Breathless.jpg|Breathless (with Joe) Ellie-Goulding-Burn-2013-1500x1500.png|Burn (with Joe) The-Veronicas-2.jpg|Burn (with Jackie) Kesha-Warrior-Art.jpg|Only Wanna Dance with You (with Jackie) ;Solos (In a Group Number) ;Back-Up Singing Wardrobe lilywardrobe.jpg lilywardrobe2.jpg lilywardrobe3.jpg Lilywardrobe17.jpg Lilywardrobe16.jpg Lilywardrobe15.jpg Lilywardrobe14.jpg Lilywardrobe13.jpg Lilywardrobe12.jpg Lilywardrobe11.jpg Lilywardrobe10.jpg Lilywardrobe9.jpg Lilywardrobe8.jpg Lilywardrobe7.jpg Lilywardrobe6.jpg Lilywardrobe5.jpg Lilywardrobe4.jpg